primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Mixed Classes
Playing as a Mixed Caster The mixed-caster classes are split between melee and ranged capacity. That wide utility is incredibly powerful in a roleplay utility sense, though not always as approachable an experience for players who may love the simplicity of a tank-and-spank fighter or the glass-cannon blast mastery of a sorcerer. Mixed casters who utilize primal ''magic have a particular challenge as they need to incorporate intelligence into their professional development retinue, which may already be split between two other traits that support the casting and the melee portions of the class. This is close to impossible, especially for lower level characters, but ''close ''to impossible means ''possible. Additionally, Stonehearth resources are fairly conducive to training up between adventures. Primal Casting Notes See the Primal Casting Instruction section from the Caster Class page for notes on the benefits, demands – and risks – that primal casting carries. A Primal Note: none of the classes, including the mixed-casting classes, are required to actually wield primal magic in this campaign. It's perfectly reasonable to roll a character that's either in the sphere of Stonehearth or immediately adjacent and still benefit enough to have increased scores and opportunities. Mixed-Casting Classes Bard There are bards abound around Toril, much less the Marquisate, and many of them fit the magically musical template that is so often seen bolstering the stronger adventure parties. Few of those bards, even in the marquisate, lean deep enough into the arcane to learn primal techniques, but it's not unheard of. Some bards take a more academic route. Even "The Bard" of earth fame was as much a historian and psychologist as he was a writer and entertainer. A character that has a background that's a Guild Artisan or an academic that's not focused strictly on the arcane itself (such as Anthropologist, Archaeologist or most actual Sages) may do very well as a Bard (academic). Their spells and assistance come in the form of spoken word. Ability Score note: ''A bard’s primary casting trait is Charisma, but to wield Primal magic, they need an Intelligence score just as high. Druid The Marquisate is awash in druids, most of whom are only distantly associated with the House itself, but are otherwise part of a bustling community and economy. The bulk of druids in the marquisate are working with the farmers (or are farmers themselves), maximizing the agricultural science with a life-magic push. Some druids are coming in from the outside, specialists where a command of the magic of life and nature are demanded. One such profession is the Windwright, a specialized maritime (or airborne) druid who is well-paid to keep traditional wind-driven vessels relevant in the increasingly arcano-mechanized shipping industry. Other druids assist the Stonehearth Rangers – and a few have even earned their way into the ranks. ''Ability Score note: ''A druid’s primary casting trait is Wisdom, but to wield Primal Magic, they need an Intelligence score just as high. Paladin The might of the holy blade with the sanctified words of the gods make paladins formidable defenders of the faith and stalwart allies anywhere they go. That same multi-function madness, however, also makes them rare in the Marquisate when there are other classes that focus their skills to greater impact. This does preclude paladins from native Marquisate service. There are a dozen churches that may train or hire paladins to their cause. There are individual Houses that utilize paladins as bodyguard to the nobility or have them leading the ranks of a house honor guard. Along the same lines as clerical magic, paladins may be "''of the Light" or of a particular church. Ability Score note: ''A paladin’s primary casting trait is Charisma, but to wield Primal magic, they need an Intelligence score just as high. Ranger Rangers are the inverse of druids: emphasizing deep wilderness operations but leaning more on the martial combat than the nature-related magic. Similar to paladins, rangers native to the Marquisate are on the rare side but they're not unheard of. Rangers contract out to accompany (or operate themselves) as herbal or rare materials gathering experts for any number of the magical-item producers in the marquisate. Private rangers may be hired as private military contractors for secondary Stonehearth operations, often creating diversions for other forces in the Trollbark Forest. Independent rangers may be hired to collect low and mid-grade intelligence on rural areas that are well outside of Stonehearth jurisdictions. Likewise, a ranger may make the trek to Stonehearth-influenced areas to train into primal magic casting on their own. The usual restrictions would apply, but they'd be perfectly free to return to their home area and conduct their own operations. ''Ability Score note: ''A ranger’s primary casting trait is Wisdom, but to wield Primal magic, they need an Intelligence score just as high. Someone native to Stonehearth, who is otherwise interested in the nature of rural mission profiles known to rangers, may seek to join the [[Stonehearth Rangers|'Stonehearth Arms Rangers']]. There are a few provisos and caveats... * This is a ''non-inherent-casting class. That said, they are cross-trained into 2m (untrained) wandism, so they still have a magical element. * The ranger experience is the second part of a multiclassing journey. A Stonehearth Ranger is required to reach level 6 as Mobile Infantry first, then meets the qualifications to transfer. This is a Session Zero-type role play, where those six levels are taken without spending table time, but those same six levels may conflict with lower-level campaigns. Ask your DM if the Stonehearth Ranger route is right for you®. * Likewise, once in the Stonehearth Rangers, you should consult with your DM whether this a Stonehearth Campaign or a Primal Campaign. The former is for characters who are still in the Arms and will be on missions very close to the Marquisate (like taking down Larloch, the ancient lich). The latter is a more wide-ranging campaign, usually outside of the Marquisate, and may have a mix of independent operators and those still in the Arms. * For characters who will be in more of a Primal Campaign, they may retire from the Arms at a mutually-agreed upon level, but outside the Arms, no longer have access to regular training and thus... begin a third class in their multiclassing journey (or resume an older class if they were coming with effective combat experience before joining the Arms). Category:Player-Character Notes